1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to games and more particularly to action games in which the players try to avoid a disaster.
2. Background Art
Games which combine some element of chance and skill to avoid, or at least postpone, the occurrence of disastrous events are old in the art. Examples of such games are PICK UP STICKS, TIP IT, and DON'T COOK YOUR GOOSE, the latter two being shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,929 and 3,656,746, respectively. There remains, however, a need for such entertaining games.